The Mystery of the New Principal
by HeyyItsMee143
Summary: I got out of the car and as I looked up I saw that my house was set on fire.As I saw all this chaos happening, there was one thing on my mind. This person had one mission and one mission only and it was…to kill me. *In replacement of "Summer Love".*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the update and deleting Summer Love. I know many of you loved that story, but unfortunatly I had to delete it because it kept on getting reported. Here's a story in replacement of it. It was actually and assignment I had to do for school. So yeah, I will post up soon as soon as I'm done with homework and studying for tests. Ugh 8th grade is tiring. There's confirmation, graduation, and parties. Hehe...I better stop talking so you can go on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bring! Bring!_ I woke up with the sound of my alarm. "Ugh", I grunted. I lazily checked my clock to see the time. It was 6:45 a.m, my normal time to be waking up for school. My school starts at 8:20 a.m and since I live 40 minutes away from my school, I have to wake up early which I hate doing the most. "Cammie!", I felt a heavy body fall on top of me. I took the covers off my face to see who was on top of me. It was my 8 year old brother, Tyler. "Come on, Cammie, wake up!", he pleaded bouncing up and down. I sighed as I put the covers back over my face, "Five more minutes.". I heard another pair of footsteps enter my room, "Camille Anne Johnson! You're going to be late for school if you don't wake up soon!". I shot out of my bed as soon as I heard the word "late", "Sorry Dad!" I apologized. Being late, especially if I want to go to an IV league college, is not good on my permanent record. I quickly went to my closet and got my uniform, a green knee length plaid skirt and a white polo with the school logo, EWHA, which stands for East Windwood High Acadamy. After I changed, I quickly brushed my brown hair into a neat ponytail.

I collected my materials for school, put it in my backpack and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning, mom!", I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, sweetie.", she said in reply. "What would you like for breakfast today Miss Camille?" I turned around to face my maid. She had long jet black hair pulled into a bun and wore her usual uniform the she wears everytime she comes to work here. "I'll have cereal for now, please." "It'll be here in a jiffy Miss Camille." She turned around and walked to the kitchen. Here in Cherry Valley, CA, my family is considered as a "rich" family. My mother is one of the best known doctors in town and my dad owns a real estate business. Recently one of my dads employee's got fired for being accused of steeling the companie's money. He was never seen after that incident. Without their hardwork our family wouldn't be where we are now and they wouldn't be able to pay for me and my brother's schools. After breakfast I my brother and I went to the limo. "Good morning, Bill!", I greeted as I came inside the car. "Morning Miss Camille!", he said in reply then drove us to our school.

I got out my limo and began walking towards the school doors. As I entered my school I heard a familiar voice call my name, "Cammie! Cammie!" I turned around to see my best friend, Kaitlyn running towards me. "Hey Kaitlyn. What's the rush?", I asked. "Oh my gosh, did you hear about the new principal?" Kaitlyn, always updated on the latest gossip. "Nope, but I did hear about the new student attending here. She's a junior, too, like us." "Oh, really?"she touched her chin as if she was thinking, "How come I didn't know that?" I shrugged my shoulders. I suddenly felt and arm wrap around my shoulders. "Hey Camille." Great. It's the person who I hate the most, Mike. "Uhh…Hey there, Mike." I pulled his arm away from my shoulder. "So I was wondering…." I pretended to check the clock on my wrist. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're gonna be late for class." I pulled Kaitlyn and quickly began walking to our first class, Biology.

**Omg! Did any of you guys watch twilight! It was amazing. I've been waiting for it to come out since I've read the books.  
I'm like all depressed now because I finished the whole series and now I don't know what to read.  
Any suggestions on what books to read? Lmao**

**Review please!  
Sincerely,  
Adrianne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Today has been a really tiring day. I stayed up till 4 am to do my homework! I since then I still haven't gotten any sleep at all.  
My stupid L.A teacher was shouting at our class that we don't study or do homeowork and she gives us like 5 things to study and 5 homeworks!  
Ok maybe I'm exaggerated, but she's complaing that she's grading too much work over the weekend. I mean I was like " If you don't wanna grade papers over the weekend then don't give us a lot of homework. Sheesh!**

**Alright enough of me ranting. I think you would want to read the story now!  
I just hope I'll get enough sleep tonight. ENJOY!**

"So as you know this is how you identify if the mitosis is an anaphase." Mr. Bergen, our biology teacher, was explaining to our class the difference between metaphase and anaphase. Of course I'm the only one taking notes and everone's either doodling in their notebook or looking completely out of focus. Biology was never a popular subject in our school. "Alright guys! Time for your test results.", Mr. Bergen announced. I heard a few grunts and sighs as the teacher passed the tests out to each student. When I received my test I saw that I got on "A" on it. Of course I was very happy about it. "Ahem!" Everyone in the classroom turned their attentiont to the man standing in front of the door. He looked to be about in his sixties. His hair was brown with a few specks of gray hair and he was wearing a brown suit. "Hello, I'm Mr. Cortez and I'm your new principle." He quickly scanned the room and I noticed that he started staring at me. He looked very familiar, but I couldn't point out who he was. "Mr. Cortez," he stopped staring to face Mr. Bergen,"would you like to introduce somone to the class?" "Oh, yes! Of course." The man lead a girl inside the room. "Everyone, this is Abigail Reins. She had just moved in from New Jersey." I noticed her blonde hair and her facial features looked very similar to the new principals. "She will be your new classmate from now on." Mr. Bergen motioned his hand to the empty seat next to mine. "Pleased to meet you Miss Reins. Please feel free to take a seat next to Miss Johnson over there." She nervously walked to my table and sat down next to me. "Hi." I greeted her. "Hello.", she answered shyly. The principal had given her a look and she nodded. After he left we continued our class.

I walked to my locker to get my lunch and books for my next classes. As I opened my locker a folded paper fell down onto the floor. I quickly replaced my morning books into my afternoon books and got my lunch. I closed my locker and took the folded paper off the floor. As I walked to lunch I unfolded the paper to read what was inside. The paper read:

IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE TO  
HAPPEN TO YOUR FAMILY DROP OFF $50,000  
AT THE HOUSE IN 54 OAKS STREET.

I felt a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. As I entered the cafeteria I quickly folded back the paper and put It in my pocket. Kaitlyn waved and motioned me to sit next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She probably was curious when she saw the scared expression in my face. "I found this in my locker today." I took the paper from my pocket and gave it to her. She unfolded the paper and read it. "What do you think it means?", I asked. "I don't know, but it's probably just a joke to scare you. Don't think about it." I relaxed a little bit, "Yeah, you're probably right." I looked around and spotted the new girl nervously trying to find a lunch table to eat. I thought it would be nice for her to eat next to us and decided to call her. "Hey Abigail!" I shouted her name and motioned her to come to our table.

"Who's that?", Kaitlyn whispered.  
"The new girl, Abigail. Remember?", I answered.  
"Oh, I probably wasn't paying attention in Biology."  
"Obviously."

She started walking towards our table and sat down. "Hey!", both Kaitlyn and I said in unison. "Hey.", Abigail answered shyly. "How do you like the school so far?", I asked. "It's ok I guess." She took a sip of her soda and I immediately noticed her charm bracelet. "Wow! Your bracelet looks amazing!" She looked at her arm, "Oh, this thing? My uncle gave me this when I first arrived here in California." I was dazed by the way the sunlight hit the clear crystals. It looked so beautiful. "Abigail!" I looked over to the right and saw the principal. Her face became scared, "I-I gotta go. Thanks for letting me eat with you.", she said as she gathered her stuff and rushed outside the cafeteria. I thought over what she had said about her bracelet and wondered how her uncle could afford that kind of money for her bracelet. "What's with her and the principal? Their always together?" I thought of it for a moment and wondered what relations she had with the principal. "I don't know, but I gotta go I don't wanna be late for class." I made sure I put the paper I had found in my locker in my back pocket and quickly walked to my next class.

After school I invited Abigail to have dinner with my family at the Rendevouz Restaurant. By 7:30 p.m. Abigail had already arrived. We all scanned through the menus to find something to eat. After a few minutes the waitress came to take our orders. As our food arrived Abigail and I started talking casually. It very easy talking to Abigail because we never knew we had a lot in common. I started looking for the bracelet she had yesterday on her rist, but it wasn't there.

"Where's the bracelet that you had on earlier, Abigail?", I asked.  
She hesitated for a while and the answered, "Oh, I left it at home. I guess I forgot to put it back on after I took a shower."

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She quickly took it out of her purse and answered it. "Hello? Yes uncle…I will….I'll be right there." She hanged up and closed her phone. "I'm so sorry to interrupt this dinner, but I have to go.", she apologized to me and my parents. "Oh that's fine, dear. Your uncle probably needs you. You may leave if you like." She thanked all of us for the dinner and ran out of the restaurant. After she left my phone began buzzing inside my purse. I began searching for it in my purse and answered it. "Hello, Kaitlyn? What's wrong." She started shouted so quickly that I could not understand. "Whoa! Kaitlyn relax." I heard her take and deep breathe and start to explain everything from the start. "Uh huh…wait….WHAT!" As soon as I shouted the whole restaurant fell silent. "What's wrong honey?", my parents asked. "Kaitlyn said the house is on fire!" My mother gave the check to the waitress and told her to keep the change. We quickly ran out the restaurant and drove to the house.

**Now that I've renewed please review.  
Hey that rhymes. lol**

**Review please!**

**Hearts&starts,  
Adrianne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys..well this is the last chapter. YEah..this isn't my best work at all..i personally though this wasn't good as my last story. Would of made it a lot better if my teacher hadn't limit the story to 5 pages..anyways here it is. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I got out of the car and ran as fast as I can towards my house. I could hear the roaring of the police sirens as I got closer and closer. Tapes that read "DO NOT CROSS" was everywhere around the outside of my house. Rubble was seen everywhere in sight and as I looked up I saw that my house was set on fire. Fire fighters were struggling to put the fire out with their hose. As I saw all this chaos happening, there was one thing on my mind. This person had one mission and one mission only and it was…to kill me.

As I looked through all this chaos around my house I spotted a shiny spot dangling on the knob that was now covered in black. I looked closer to see that it was the same bracelet that Abigail wore in the cafeteria, but there was something different about it. On the bracelet was a strand of brown hair with a speck of gray on the end. The principals face became clearer as I thought of it. I took the note out of my pocket and looked at the address that was typed on it. I told my parents that I would be going somewhere with Kaitlyn, but never told them the specific address. When we arrived at 54 Oaks street I saw a house that seemed to be abandoned. We quietly tiptoed to a near by bush closest to the house. I turned around to face Kaitlyn and whispered to her, "Take my phone and if I don't come back in 20 minutes call for help." She quietly nodded, but as I began to turn around she softly tugged my shoulder. "Be safe alright." I saw the expression in her face and saw that she was worried. I assured her I would be fine and nodded. I quietly opened the door and walked into the house. I looked around to see if there were any people inside, but there was nobody in sight. I suddenly felt a smack from behind my head and fell on the floor completely knocked out.

I slowly opened my eyes to find me securely tied onto a chair. I looked up to see a familiar body in front of me, "Good to see you're up Miss Johnson." It was the principal and next to him was a scared blonde girl, Abigail. "It was you who sent me the note! I knew it as soon as I saw your face! You're the employee dad fired of steeling the company's money!" I heard him make a sinister chuckle. "You're a smart little girl aren't you?" I should of known as soon as I heard his last name. I tried to wiggle out of the securly tight rope that was wrapped around my hand, but it wouldn't budge. "Why'd you burn my house?" Abigail suddenly looked at the principal. "Uncle, you burned her house? You said you wouldn't harm her!" "Quiet, Abigail!" Mr. Cortez was her uncle? Of course! No wonder why she would always accompany him during school. "You were part of this Abigail?" I felt betrayed. "No, I was just-I didn't-I didn't know this would happen!" "But you still helped him!" I shouted. "I didn't know he would burn your house! I'm sorry!" I looked away from her in disgust. "Silence!", her uncle commanded. "I need to finish what I've wanted to do since the incident your father accused me." I put his hand away from his body as if to slap me, but as I closed my eyes I heard the door crack and the police came in. "Stay still and nothing will happen to you!" I heard them shout. They quickly put Mr. Cortez in hand cuffs and sent him outside. As soon as they left Kaitlyn went in and began untying the rope on my hands. My parents quickly went in asking if I was fine and I assured them I was perfectly fine and no harm was done. I went outside to find Abigail coming my way. She started at me as if she felt guilty. My mom motioned me to talk to her. I slowly walked over to talke to her. "I'm really sorry! I didn't know my uncle would do that! I just thought that he only wanted the money and I thought it would do no harm and I-" I interrupted her before she had a panick attack and gave her an assuring gesture. "It's fine. I'm not dead aren't I?" I joked around. It worked because she began to giggle. "Yeah. Can't we just start all over and become friends again?" I smiled, "I think that could work." I took something from my pocket and gave it to her. "My bracelet, thank you!" "You're welcome. I thought it would be mean of me to just leave there on the dirty door knob." Kaitlyn came over to assure I was ok and if everything was fine. I told that Abigail and I had a misunderstanding, but I assured her it was resolved. The mystery was solved and everyone I knew was still intact. Even though our house was burned we would have enough money to repair the things that needed to be repaired. For now we have to stay at grandma's house until the house would be repaired. I had made a new friend and there would be no one bothering us. The police told us that tomorrow, act as if nothing had happened. I went to the inside of the car and said good-bye to my friends. We had a long ride to grandma's house and soon I put all the things that had happened and put this asside as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

** Please review..**

**~Adrianne~**


End file.
